Two Stars Are Brighter Than One
by TheKittyWhoFails
Summary: Triple H announces a new signing, and Charlotte, Bayley, and Sasha are curious to see what this chick is made of. Eventually all 4 become best friends and they're on top of the world. What'll happen when Sasha starts to develop feelings for Becky? Sasha's never felt this way before.
1. Anticipation

**April 8th, 2013.**

Excitement.

That's how everyone in the WWE Performance Center felt..

Or so it seemed.

Triple H announced a few days earlier that there was a new signing, and that she'd arrive to introduce herself tomorrow. They needed some more female talent, and that's exactly what they were getting.

Charlotte searched everywhere for Sasha until she finally found her walking towards the changing rooms. She approached Sasha, tapping on her shoulder, causing her to jump a bit.

"God Charlotte, you gotta stop scaring me like that."

"Sorry. So Sasha, Uh.. Do you know who she is?" Charlotte whispered.

"Who?"

"The new girl signing to NXT."

"Oh, _her_. Yeah, I heard she's worked in the indies for some time.. But that's all I know."

Bayley, overhearing the conversation, stepped in and said "Rumor has it that it's Rebecca Knox."

Charlotte and Sasha looked at each other with confused looks. They had never heard of this girl before. Who was 'Rebecca Knox'? For someone who's worked in the indies for two years, you'd figure Sasha would've at least heard of her. Right?

Bayley gave both ladies a quick smile before saying "Guys, I heard she's great in the ring. She's actually from Dublin. Crazy huh?"

"Interesting.." Charlotte murmured.

Charlotte and Sasha were probably the _most_ _nervous_ out of every person here. They were glad to have another woman in the roster, but they were also scared..

Scared that Rebecca might _overshadow_ them.

This isn't the first time they've felt this way. Every time new signings happen, everyone is afraid they'll end up being an afterthought. But then again, Sasha, Bayley and Charlotte have been on top of the NXT women's division. Charlotte, the queen and the new NXT women's champion. Sasha, The Boss of NXT, and Bayley, the huggable underdog. Sure, there was others like Alexa, Carmella, Emma, etc. But they were the main women running it.

They're not gonna let this girl come in here and take their spotlight that easily.

Sasha gave a quick nod to Charlotte before looking at Bayley, who was feeling a bit awkward, and decided to get back to training. She gave a quick hug to both and walked away. "See you guys later!"

With that being the thought in both women's minds, they both quickly hustled back to training as well.

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.

* * *

 **Okay, so this is gonna be the first multi chapter fan fiction I've ever written. I'm literally obsessed with the pairing of Sasha and Becky. I don't see a lot of stories on them so I thought I'd go ahead and make a long one.. How was this for a beginner? Lol. This will probably be updated at random times, I'm gonna try to make this a well written story. Sorry if you guys dislike it, again, I'm a beginner. I'm gonna mess around with this, because I'm not sure of some things. This story is gonna have a blend of real life things that happened in WWE and stuff that I just made up. Any suggestions would be amazing. Thanks.**


	2. Over-thinking

**8:30am.**

It was a sunny day, a few clouds painted across the sky. Almost everyone has arrived to the performance center, and HHH has posted on the board for everyone to gather around the front of the building at 9:30am.

Usually, Sasha was one of the first in the building. 7 am, bright and early. But today? She arrives at 8:30. Her stomach is in knots because she's so clueless on who Rebecca is. She didn't even bother to search her name, she was too nervous. It's been on her mind all night. Of course, everyone was wondering who it was, but Sasha was the only one tearing herself up over it.

Sasha walks through the door and Charlotte, along with Bayley, race towards her. "Hey! Sasha Hey!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Sasha didn't even look up to see the two.

"What happened to you?!" Bayley asked.

"What do you mean, Bayley..?"

"Sasha, you ALWAYS come in either before or right at 7am. But dude, it's 8:30am. You've never done this before. Something must've happened."

Charlotte stands there with her arms crossed, giving Sasha a look of concern.

Sasha, quickly to come up with an excuse as to why she was late.. "Guys.. I was running late, traffic was a bust and I couldn't find my damn pair of sneakers for training, so I had to look everywhere for them. It was hectic."

"Uh huh.." Charlotte spoke.

Sasha tried to sound as believable as possible.. It seems like Charlotte doesn't buy it, but hey, it's worth a shot, right?

"Oh, okay! Yeah sometimes that happens. It's all good, Sasha. I'm excited to see Rebecca!" Bayley says

And here comes the knots in Sasha's stomach.

Charlotte's not buying what Sasha said, but she'll go along with it, because she doesn't want to start a war. And Besides, Rebecca should be here soon. But.. She can see Sasha's face, and Charlotte tries not to laugh.

"Man, I forgot she was supposed to come.." Sasha spoke in an annoying tone

"What's up, Sasha? Does this bother you? It's not like she's coming here to kill ya." Charlotte finally spoke

"I know.. It's just, ya know. New talent always gets opportunities, who knows she may come in and take ours."

"Chill, Sasha. You know better than to overthink like that. You already run the women's division with Charlotte and I. We'll be fine."

Before they know it, it's 9:25am and everyone starts walking outside. HHH is already out there in his usual black suit, and waits for everyone to come out.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, as you know, we have a new signing to NXT and her name is Rebecca Knox. I don't want her to feel left out or anything, okay? Remember, we are a family, we stick together. We are there for each other, and I don't want any problems."

HHH looks directly at Sasha and Charlotte right as he finishes saying that, and both roll their eyes.

"She'll be here in just a few minutes. In the mean time you can chat and what not."

"Why did he look at us right when he said 'I don't want any problems'?" Sasha asked. "I mean it's not like we're gonna kill her."

"He knows we get jealous when new talent come in. It's not a secret." Charlotte chuckles

Everyone sees a black SUV turn the corner into the parking lot.

"Could that be her?!" Bayley squealed

"Shit.." Sasha spoke under her breath.

"She is! Dudes look!" Bayley said as she poked Sasha and Charlotte in the back

HHH opens the door and sure enough, Rebecca steps out.

The first thing Sasha noticed was what she was wearing. It was so simple.. _Too_ simple. You'd think she'd dress up nice for this, right? She had a shirt that said "Oh My Quad" On it.. Great. She seems to like puns. Something that pisses Sasha off. And then Rebecca had skinny jeans with vans on. Not just any vans, but galaxy. Those were cool, Sasha guesses.

As Rebecca got closer.. Sasha noticed how nice her hair was. It was straightened and it looked good on her.

"Okay everyone, please welcome Rebecca Knox."

"Welcome to NXT!" Everyone chanted

"Ah well, it's nice to finally see the crew! Thank you for the nice introduction." Rebecca spoke

Oh my god, her accent. Sasha didn't know what to think. She knew she was Irish, but hearing her voice was so weird to her. She didn't let it get to her, though.

Everyone walks up to Rebecca and starts chit chatting while Bayley, Charlotte and Sasha just sit on the bench outside. They wait until the crowd dies down to introduce themselves.

Bayley walks up to Rebecca and sticks out her hand. "Hey! My name's Davina but you can call me Bayley."

"Nice to meet ya!"

"Your accent is so cool, dude!"

"Thanks, it's the Irish charm I have."

"Hey, the name's Ashley but you can call me Charlotte."

"Ah, what a beautiful name."

"My ring name or real name?"

"Both are charming."

"Well, Thank you."

They shake hands and all 3 of them turn to Sasha, who's standing right behind them.

"Hey there." Rebecca says as she sticks out her hand.

"Hey."


	3. The Tour

"Hey."

Sasha stared directly into Rebecca's eyes for a few seconds, and Rebecca does the same. Finally, Sasha grabs her hand and shakes it.

"My name's Mercedes.. But uh, you can call me Sasha Banks." she says with a little cocky attitude.

"Ohh, both names are so flashy! And I can see you're a bit cocky.. I like it."

"Yeah, it's kinda my thing here in NXT."

"You can say that again." Bayley spoke.

All 4 women talk for a bit until HHH comes out.

"Alright, Rebecca. How about a tour of the WWE Performance Center?"

"Sounds fantastic. I'll see you guys later!" 

"See yah." All 3 spoke.

"See, Sasha? It wasn't bad at all. She seems so cool. I can't wait to get to know her." Charlotte spoke

"Oh, don't get all sucked in now. Everyone always acts sweet until something happens."

"Yeah.. I _know_ how that is." A random voice speaks out.

Paige.

Paige walks up to Sasha and stares at her, Sasha not backing down.

"You should know how that is too, Sasha.. Because you lived it. Remember attacking me? We all thought you were the sweetest thing until you decided to fuck me over."

"Oh Paige, get over it. Besides, I needed to make a statement, and guess who's on top of NXT now?"

"Um.. Sasha, that's actually me. Ya know, the NXT Women's Champion?" Charlotte spoke as she held her arms out.

"I'll get you one day, don't you worry sweetheart. Anyways.." Sasha puffs, "So Paige, first impression on Rebecca?"

"Actually.. I've known her for a while now. She used to be my manager in Shimmer."

"No way.. And you've never told anyone this?!" Sasha spoke

"Emma knows, but that's it. I'd figure you know that but.. I guess not.

"I didn't know either." Bayley spoke

"Same." Charlotte said.

"Well now you do. I'm gonna go train now. Bye guys." Paige said

 **Becky's POV**

I enter the performance center and all I can think is.. Wow.

There's 7 rings in here. 7! How can these people afford this? Oh, I forgot. This is WWE. The largest wrestling company in the world.

"And so over here we have something called 'Promo Classes'. This helps with promos and such, Dusty Rhodes is the one who helps with this." HHH spoke

"No way! Dusty Rhodes!"

Dusty comes out with a huge smile on his face.

"That's right young lady. Nice to meet you, I hope you enjoy the tour, and get ready for some intense training."

I shake hands with him and all I can think is 'I just shook hands with Dusty fucking Rhodes.. Oh my god.'

"And over here we have the gym, there's a lot of things you can do in here, from dumbbell curls to pull ups to practicing jumping, everything."

"I'm in awe, Hunter. This is so crazy."

"It truly is. Let's go see some other things."

We walk all over the center and man, it's huge. I never thought I'd ever see something like this.

"Alright, Rebecca. So there's a few things we need to discuss."

We walk into Hunter's office and I'm nervous. I wipe my sweaty hands on my pants to try and calm myself.

"Okay, so first, your ring name. I'd suggest writing down a list of names, and you can even ask people here what they'd think. Is there any that pop in your head?"

"Well.. Considering my name _is_ Rebecca, Becky does come into mind."

"Becky sounds great for a first name. How about a last name?"

"Ah, I don't know. I'd have to look into it. Maybe something Irish, who knows."

"Well, you look into that. Secondly, your character. Character is a strong thing in this business. It helps with connecting with the fans and such. It took me years to figure out who I was. Just come up with some ideas, and even reenact them out. It'll help a lot."

"Alright, I'll do that, thanks."

"And third.. The schedule. Here in the PC there are different classes between Promo classes, training in the ring, etc. I'm gonna actually pair you with someone so they can kinda guide you through and show you around. You'll share most classes together."

"And who would that be, sir?"

"I think Sasha wouldn't mind helping you out. She's gone through a lot since signing with us, and she could probably give you tips and stuff. That reminds me, I'm gonna assign you a locker right now so.. Locker 35. That's between Bayley and Alexa so there you have it. Also, here is your schedule. Any questions?"

"Actually.. I have one."

"What's that?"

"When do I begin?"


	4. Moving In

**Becky's POV**

"Yep! Keep backing up. Slowly.. Come on.. There ya go." 

Today I'm finally able to move into my apartment. I finally got to sign the papers and now this baby's mine for 2 years. I've been staying at a hotel for the past week and it's nice to finally be able to have a home. Triple H told some of the wrestlers to help me move in, which were Jason Jordan, Tyler Breeze, and Bayley. It's interesting because I barely know them.. What if they steal something? Nah, they wouldn't.. But I'm gonna keep caution just in case.

"Alright, how about we start loading this place up?" Jordan said as he got out of the drivers seat.

"I wanna see how it looks on the inside first!" Bayley said running up the steps.

We all followed her and wow.. I still can't believe I have this. Before signing to NXT I struggled to even pay for a hotel. Thankfully most of the time I had a place to stay, but some days it just got rough. I still miss being back home in Ireland, but I knew if I wanted to make a name for myself, I had to come to NXT. I struck a really good deal. I only have to pay $1,500 a month for this place. It's a 3 bedroom 2 ½ bath. Pretty good to me!

As I'm thinking about this, I notice that one person is missing..

"Bayley? Bayley?" Man, where is that girl?

Nope.. Not in the bathroom. Nope, not in the other one. Not in the kitchen, nor the living room. Not in the master bedr-

"BOO!" She screamed as she jumped out from the closet.

"Fucking hell, Bayley! What's wrong with ya?" I breathe in and out slowly to calm myself down. What was she thinking?

"Sorry! I thought it would be funny. How about a hug?"

I give her the look of death, "No, I don't want a hug." Ugh, this is gonna be a long day.

After almost having a panic attack, I step outside and climb down the steps to my u-haul. I don't have many things considering I travelled so much. Just some picture frames, a bed, a small couch, a dresser which is broken so I gotta go get a new one, a few small boxes with clothes, shoes, and some dishes. I got a lot of shopping to do. Maybe Bayley can help me with that later if she doesn't scare me to death.

Breeze comes down and unlocks the u-haul, and for some reason he has the look of confusion in his face. "This is all you got, Rebecca?"

"Yeah, I barely have anything because I've travelled so much. I didn't wanna waste my money on buying things I won't be able to use, so I just got the basics. And you can call me Becky. It's easier to remember."

"Alright, Becky. Well, how long have you been traveling?"

"Well, It's been a crazy ride, actually. I'll explain everything one day. But for now, I just wanna get my house all done."

"Let's do this then!"

First thing Breeze and I carry out of the truck is my bed. In a few months I may decide to go ahead and get a new one. I've had this one for 8 years. But it's actually in really good condition, so I may not buy one. I can see Bayley behind me with the box spring. It's nice having people to help you.

"I got the dresser!" Jordan spoke.

Breeze and I put the mattress down and head back out, and we see Jordan struggling to lift the dresser.

"Man, this is heavier than I thought. Help me out, Breeze."

"Only if you say I'm the most gorgeous man in NXT."

What was Tyler saying?

"Just because your 'Prince Pretty' doesn't mean I have to call you gorgeous."

I gave both men a confused look.

"If you didn't know, my character is a guy who knows he's gorgeous and he doesn't deal with uggos. He calls himself 'Prince Pretty' and he even carries a selfie stick with a phone on it. He even wears a fur coat!"

I tried not to laugh because.. Come on, that sounds ridiculous. But I guess I shouldn't judge something I've never seen.

"I'll have to see him one day." I said as I got my box of shoes out of the truck

"Hey Rebecca!" Bayley says as she hugs me

"What is your obsession with hugs?!"

"It's my new character, but I like to portray her in real life too! I mean, who doesn't like hugs?"

"So Breeze's is 'Prince Pretty' and you're a hugger. Where did you guys come up with such ridiculous characters?!"

"Hey, it's more than just hugging. It's about inspiring everyone to be themselves. All this is is me turned up to the max. I want to show the world that we can all be friends and always lift each other up when we're down. I really want this character to work, I mean the way I debuted, I was wearing a mask. But hopefully I can get this character going in no time."

"That's something I gotta come up with too.. Hunter told me to think about that."

"Well if you need any help, I could always assist you!"

"Thanks."

"What's with all the talking, we gotta get this done!" Breeze yelled

"We're working! We're just working our lips instead!" I yell

That got Bayley to laugh. I guess it's time to finish this up.

About an hour later we unboxed everything, and things are looking pretty good. Sure, the place is empty still but I'll fill it up overtime.

All of a sudden I hear someone's phone ringing. Sure enough, it's Jason's phone. I decide to tune into the conversation cause I mean, who wouldn't?

"Hello? Oh okay, we'll be down there in 20 minutes. Alright, bye Sir."

"Hey guys, we gotta go back to the performance center. HHH needs us."

"Ah man, we gotta do more work?!" Bayley and Breeze asked

"I guess so. Hey Rebecca!" I heard Jason yell

"What is it?" 

"Bayley, Breeze and I have to go back to the performance center. Do you need anything else?"

"Not right now, thanks for helping guys. It means a lot. And call me Becky."

"No problem. Let's go before we get in trouble."

As I saw them leave, I almost had a sad feeling in my stomach. It was cool to have people around. Oh well, I'm sure I'll be seeing them a lot. For now, I just gotta finish this stuff and then I'm gonna head out to eat. Tacos sound good, but so does Alfredo Pasta.. I don't know, we'll see how I feel later.

Man, it's 6:45pm already?!

I've been working non stop since 1. I realize one of the main things I have to buy is a washer and dryer. These apartments don't have a laundry mat so that's on the top of the list. 2Nd, a TV. Not just any TV, I want to get the 40 inch Samsung Smart LED TV. I think it would fit right on the big ass wall I have in the living room. I'll probably spoil myself and get a game system too, and an entertainment center.. God Becky, what are you thinking? Bills come first. Huh, I guess I'll have to suck it up and slowly buy things.

I'm finally deciding to go get some food before it gets dark. I'm tired so tacos should just do the trick. Thank god there's a taco bell right down the road, I'll just walk there.

"Hello ma'am, what would you like to order?"

"Hi, I'd like 2 5 layer burritos and a large drink." 

"That'll be $5.36 please."

Damn it, Becky! Why did you only bring 5 dollars? Now how am I supposed to pay for this?

"Actually, can I change 1 burrito fo-

"Hey, I got ya."

"Whaa?" I know that voice, I've heard it before.. I turn around and.. Charlotte? What was she doing here?

"Here's 2 quarters. You're welcome." 

"No, you don't have to, I'll just get something else."

"Just take it. It's on me."

"That's so nice of you."

I give the cashier the money and in a matter of minutes I get my food.

"Hey, Charlotte, thanks for giving me some change. I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing, I'm actually here with Sasha and I saw you, I wanted to say hi."

"Where is Sasha?"

"In the car. I just came in to get our food."

"Alright well it was nice seeing you here. And thanks again."

"No problem. See you later, Rebecca."

"You can call me Becky." I give a quick smile at her

"Alright, Becky. Have a good night."

"You too."

As I'm walking out of Taco Bell, I see Sasha on her phone. Do I go say hi? Eh, I don't think it's a good idea. I may scare her. I'm just gonna walk home.

 **Charlotte's POV**

"I'll have 2 cheesy gordita crunches and a nacho supreme to go."

"That'll be $6.72." 

I hand her the money and as soon as I get my receipt, I go back to the car.

"Hey Sasha, did you see Becky? She was here just a few minutes ago."

"Who's Becky?"

"Rebecca. She told me to call her Becky. It is an easier name to remember."

"Oh yeah. No, I didn't see her."

"Aw, that sucks. I bet she wanted to say hi but didn't want to bother. Let me go get the food."

 **Sasha's POV**

Man, I'm starving. I can't wait to eat.

"Finally!" I say as Charlotte brings the food out.

Enjoy it good. Because this is our cheat for the week.

"Ugh, Dieting sucks."

"That's the wrestling life, baby."

Right as we're leaving, I see a woman walking down the street with a little bag.

"Is that.. Becky?"

"Oh, it is!"

Charlotte honks her horn, and as soon as she did that Becky jumped a little. She turned around and threw her arms to the side in relief. Then she waved.

"Sorry to scare ya!" Charlotte yelled.

I slowly waved back at her, and as we passed her, I looked back. Why is she walking, does she not have a car?

"Do you know if Becky has a car? She's walking back home."

"I believe she does. But she probably lives close by so she decided to walk."

"Makes sense."

 **Becky's POV**

Well, that scared the shit out of me. I thought I was gonna be ran over! But, I was happy to see Charlotte. She doesn't even know me that well and she still gave me change! What a lass. I want to say I saw Sasha wave but I could be wrong. Sasha seems different.. I don't know what it is but she just seems.. Shy? No way, she's cocky. The way she introduced herself said it all.

Before I know it I'm already here. Time to enjoy my dinner. I got a big day tomorrow, as I do a speech in front of everyone in the performance center.. I'm not sure what I'm gonna say, but I know I'll get through it..

I think.


	5. The Speech

**Alarm goes off, 6:00am**

 **Becky's POV**

Ugh.

I don't _wanna_ get up.

Today, I have to do a speech in front of everyone who works at the performance center. Basically, it's just telling everyone more about me. I get nervous for this kind of stuff because.. Well, what if they judge me? What if Triple H actually thinks I'm crazy? Oh, and then he'll actually tell me I'm fired because of my background, and then I'll have to move out of my new apartment, go back home to Ireland somehow and find a place to stay. I'd then have to go back to wrestling in the independent scenes and make a big name for myself. Man I should've never signed with…..

' _Damn it, Becky, Calm yourself down.. No one is gonna fire you. I mean you are a great wrestler. WWE needs you. They signed you because they knew how talented you are._ '

As you can see, sometimes my thoughts get carried away. It's just that 'what if' moment, you know? I just don't want anyone to think I'm a bad person. I know I'm not but all people's perspectives are different. And I care about what people think of me, because in a career like this, the more that people like you, the less problems you have.

I don't know, I should probably start to get ready.

 **7:00 am, Sasha's POV**

It's nice when I come in early. There's barely anyone here except for 5-6 people, so I get to have some 'me' time. Usually I'm either talking with family, thinking about new moves I could do in the ring, or just sit in the middle of the ring and somewhat meditate.

It's not exactly meditating.. But it's more of a 'calm before the storm' type thing. I really just try to relax as much as I can before it gets crowded. And I also just take a few minutes to take everything in and look back at how I got here.

I still can't believe I'm living my dream. I've never worked so hard in my life to get to where I am now. Ever since starting wrestling, I've been proving so many people wrong. I told friends, family, everyone that I would be one. They kept saying "no, you won't" or "That's a stupid job", whatever they could come up with. But I'm here now, and that's all that matters. The only two people who supported me was my cousin, who happens to be Snoop Dogg, and my mom. My mom didn't like it at first, but once she saw how much I wanted it, she fully supported me.

I look over to see what time it is, and wow. It's already 7:30. I better get ready before more people come in.

As I get up and out of the ring, I see Triple H walking towards me. "Hey Sasha, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I know you're an independent person, and most of the time that's a good thing. But I really need a favor from you."

"What would that be?"

"I really need you to guide Becky through the classes and stuff. I chose you because I feel like you'd be the best fit for her. It'll only be for a few months until she knows the drill. Then if you want, I can put her or you in different classes so that way you can do your thing. Is that okay?"

I honestly don't know what to say. Sure, it's cool to be the leader and help someone, but at the same time, he couldn't have chosen someone like Bayley, someone who's patient and probably could explain things better? Plus, I honestly don't think I'd get along with Becky. I barely know her but I just have this feeling in my body. But, considering Triple H is my boss, he's basically saying I have to do this.

"I guess I can try. But I can't promise I'll be nice."

"Well, just make sure she knows where she's going."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN." Triple H screams

And now my ears are ringing. Thanks.. What the.. OW MY EARS. He won't stop whistling!

"I think you got everyone's attention, Trips."

"Shh. So today, Rebecca is coming in to do a little speech about herself. I want all of you present, she will be in ring 5, so everyone start setting up seats."

A speech about herself? What is this, the first day of school? Whatever. We'll see what she has to say. I'm actually interested because I have no idea what her background is.

I decide to put my chair all the way towards the back. There's just something about her that I don't like.. Or maybe it's just me being a bitch and only thinking about myself. I don't know, I'll sit back here anyways.

"Oh, come on Sasha. Come up here and sit with us!"

"I'm fine, Charlotte. I'd rather sit back here."

"Why are you acting like this? She hasn't done anything to you yet you have that 'I hate you' face."

"It's not her, I just don't feel like sitting here, that's all. I'd rather be training in the ring."

"Bullshit, Sasha. I'm not stupid. You're just being a bitch."

"Oh, fuck you."

"Hey guys! No need for this language! Just sit where you want to sit. Sasha, give Becky a chance." Bayley spoke

"I am, don't you worry."

"By the way, Becky's actually in Triple H's office right now. I can't wait for what she has to say!"

Here we go.

 **8:00am, Still Sasha's POV**

"Alright guys, Rebecca is here to say a few things, please be respectful. The floor is yours."

"Thanks, Hunter. Good Morning everyone.. Uh, I didn't really plan on what to say during this, so please bare with me. I'm gonna start out simple. In case some of you don't know, my Real name is Rebecca Quin, but my ring name for now is Rebecca Knox. You guys can call me Becky though, as it's much easier to say and remember. I'm 26 years old, I was born in Dublin, Ireland, which is where I got this beautiful accent from. I've actually been wrestling since 2002, although I did take a hiatus from 2006 to 2011, and I'll explain that in a bit.

So, as a young lass I would always watch wrestling with my brother. I loved it, it was something that really helped me through dark times.. I'm gonna be honest with you, I was once an alcoholic and I did marijuana. It was just something I used to get away from bad times."

Wow.. That's something you don't hear everyday. Marijuana? Is that even legal in Ireland? She probably hasn't even started and I'm here sitting on the edge of my seat.

"When I found wrestling, it really helped me get off of those things. It made me realize that it's something I need to stay away from before I ruin my life. When I grew older, I saw that 2 guys named 'Fergal Devitt' and 'Paul Tracey' were opening a wrestling school in Ireland, and I checked it out because hey, wrestling was cool. Maybe it was something I could do. I was trained by Devitt and 5 months later I actually began my wrestling career. My brother was also a wrestler, and I tagged a lot with him. I was in many promotions such as Fighting Spirit Federation, SuperGirls Wrestling which was an all-female offshoot of Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling. I've also wrestled in Shimmer, which is a promotion that I actually managed Paige in, shout out to her. Anyways, I've traveled to Japan as well, I was in an International Women's Grand Prix. That Japan tour is the highlight of my career for me so far. I also met Natalya in the indies too, shout out to her as well. I've tagged with some great women in the past. I was on top of the world, although I had broken both ankles and suffered some stingers before.. That leads me into my hiatus.."

Wow, I never realized just how long she's been in the business. But, now we get to find out the interesting part of all this..

"On September 26, 2006, I lost a match to a person named Kisu. I had a cut about my eye, and I got stitches from it. Later, I was experiencing a lot of headaches, ringing and buzzing in my ear, and tons of vision problems. It was the worst. I was diagnosed with possible nerve damage to my eighth cranial nerve. It still gives me chills to this day knowing this happened. I remember I was extremely upset for a long time. The one thing I loved was taken from me because of this injury. I was supposed to wrestle in a 60 minute ironman match, but it didn't happen. 2 years later I had to no-show an event because I chose not to continue wrestling anymore. I basically retired."

I feel so bad for her.. This must've been awful to go through. I can't imagine having an injury where you don't know if you're career is over or not. I don't blame her for taking a long break.

"So for the next 5 years, I tried to find something that I loved just as much as I loved wrestling. I was a flight attendant, an actress, I was in drama class in college, I was a trainer, I was literally everything. Nothing compared to wrestling though. I was so lost. But I decided.. It's time to go back. In March of 2011 I actually returned to shimmer and was the manager for Paige and her mother Saraya, who were known as Saraya and Britani Knight. Skip ahead to two years later, I'm signed to WWE. Crazy huh? All I have to say is.. Follow your heart. It took me 5 years to finally listen to myself and return to wrestling. And now, I'm happier than ever. Is there any questions?"

I'm really shocked. I don't know why, but I am. This really changes the way I think about her.. She's gone through a lot to get here. I hate to admit it but Charlotte was right. I gotta stop acting like she's out to get me. She hasn't done anything to me. I'm just jealous because I don't want her to take my spot. But seeing how she is, I think she'll be on top with us, not replacing us.

"I have one.. What style do you wrestle?" Bayley asked

"I'm really more mat-based, submissions and grappling. I like to be technical, it's just the way I was trained. Now, I can pull a few different styles of moves such as Suicide Dives and stuff. I used to be crazy with a little high flying but I was the worst at it, haha."

"Would you rather play the bad guy, or good guy?" Corbin asked

"I can play both, really. I feel like if you're a good guy it's like a superhero story. You always win at the end! And if you're a bad guy, you have more freedom on the mic, taunting, you can show off, all that good stuff. I could fit both. Any more questions?"

I finally got the courage to ask a question.. "How hard was it getting back into the ring after 5 years of not wrestling?"

"Honestly, it was as if I never left. I barely had any ring rust. I got extremely lucky. I guess it also helps with what style you wrestle. I think technical wrestling is something you don't just forget. Like I feel if you do a 450 splash and never do it again for a year, you'd have to retrain your body and mind on how fast to turn and stuff. But submission is just something where if I get you in a hold, I'm not letting you go easily. Simple as that."

I see she can be a bit cocky.. I think I like that. She was just nice and all of a sudden she's got you all intimidated.

"I think that's all the questions." Triple H says

"Thank you everyone for your time. I hope I didn't waste it. Enjoy your day!"

Everyone including me clapped for her. She doesn't seem like a bad person after all.

I notice Becky walking outside and just pacing back and forth. Was there something wrong? Maybe I should go check on her.

"Hey, Becky.. Are you okay?"

"Oh, hey Sasha. Yeah, I just need to relax after what just happened. Deep down I was freaking the hell out. My anxiety was off the chain. Did it show?"

"No, actually you nailed it. That was really cool to hear your backstory."

"Yeah, I guess it's alright. I didn't get all of it in, but I got what I needed to get. I just need to sit and relax."

I decide to sit next to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey well, I'm gonna be your little tour guide for the next few months. Everything will be alright. Just know one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Don't piss me off." I said that with a cocky smile across my face

"You're just a darlin', aren't ya?"

"They don't call me the boss for nothing."


	6. Beginning Of A Painful Ride

It's been a few days since Becky did her speech, and everything's been fine. She's gotten to relax for a bit and while that feels nice, she's itching to get in the ring again. With that being said, today is officially her first day.

She decides to go ahead and start a little journal. She wants to keep these moments written down, and maybe one day she could sell her own book. And it also helps Becky for whenever she feels a bit down. So right as Becky is packing her little gym bag for the day, she decides to write a quick motivational quote in it.

' _It won't be easy, but it'll be worth it. Let's do this.'_

That's all she needed to get pumped and ready to get in the ring. Sure, she had doubts that she wouldn't pick up where she left off, but she also knew that it was okay to fail. She could learn from her mistakes and work on not making the same one twice. And plus, that's what the performance center is for. You get to work with other people and have multiple views on things. If Becky knew one thing she'd be pretty good at, it was promos. Her accent may not be the best to understand, but those acting classes will help her really good with connecting with the crowd and get people invested in her. But that's not until later down the road, for now, she just needs to worry about her in-ring performance.

"Man.. I should really get some new workout clothes."

All she has is 2 black pairs of yoga pants and some plain colored T-shirts. That'll just have to do for now.

Becky arrives at the PC and she notices that there's not as much cars as she think there'd be. That's odd, because there's usually a lot of people here. She gets out of the car, grabs her bag and decides to put some music on while she walks to the door.

As soon as she enters, all she sees is.. Women? Where are all the guys? Is she missing something here? And it's not like there was a lot, either. From Becky's view, there were 11 women training, 2 in each ring, and it just so happens that Sasha was practicing her bumps alone in one. She barely knew any of them, hell, she still doesn't remember any of the names outside of Alexa, Bayley, Sasha and Charlotte.

She does happen to see Sara Del Rey, someone who Becky's seen wrestle, but what was she doing here? Anyways, she went ahead and put her gym bag in her locker. Right as she was going to put her training shoes on, Sara happened to walk in.

"Hey, Rebecca. Welcome to your first day of training here. I am one of the trainers here along with Norman Smiley and Bill DeMott. I'd like to see how you are in the ring and where we need to focus in on. When you're ready, just find me and we'll get started, alright?"

"Sounds good. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Becky takes a few moments to soak in what's about to happen. She's nervous but she's also confident that she'll be fine. If anything, it may be just a little ring rust.

She gets up and heads to Sara, who is standing in front of the ring Sasha is currently in.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm a bit nervous but I'm ready. It's been 7 years since I've wrestled."

"Alright. First, I just want to see how your conditioning is. Sasha, can you get out of the ring please?"

Sasha gets up and walks towards the two. She gets out and gives a slight smile to Becky. "Good morning. How are you?"

"Doing pretty well, you?"

"Not bad, not bad. Are you excited to get back into this?"

"Yeah, but to be honest, I'm nervous. 7 years.. We'll see if I still got it."

"Alright, Becky. I'd like you to just run the ropes for a little bit before getting into the actual ring work." Sara says.

She gets in the ring and inhales deeply. She's never been in the WWE, so she has no idea how the ropes will feel. Just to get an idea though, she walks over and leans back hard on the top rope. Hmm, not too bad. We'll see how it feels after.

It takes Becky some time to get used to running the ropes, but before she knows it, she has a really good pace going on. Sara seems to be impressed, as she nods her head. She's honestly never felt so.. Alive. The feeling of being able to do something you're so passionate about is the best feeling ever, and this was just running ropes! She's been at it for about 8 minutes now and this is where Becky starts breathing harder and slowing the pace a bit. It's not a bad thing but you need to be able to keep up for much longer. It's just something Becky has to work on. And the ropes started hurting after a while, she knows the mark will be slashing across her back soon.

"Okay Becky, I see you're getting tired so you can go ahead and take a break before doing some other stuff."

"Th-thanks. Phew, that was something." She says as she puts her hands on her head and walks around, a drop of sweat running down her face. This was only the beginning.

"Alright Sasha, I want you and Becky to lock up. This is one of the things many people mess up on. A lock up can be all someone needs to see to tell if it will be a good match or not. Give it your best go."

This is quite interesting, because Becky and Sasha have never locked up or faced each other before. This lock up could potentially show just how much chemistry they have without even wrestling. Sasha gets back in the ring and Becky shakes all the nerves off her. They both back into a corner for a few seconds, then Sara yells "GO!"

And just like that, they clicked. They both locked up very aggressively and both of them held their ground. Twists and turns happened, one trying to dominate the other. "Alright, break guys."

"That was actually very impressive. How'd it feel to both of you?

"I don't think I've ever locked up with anyone like that. It felt different, that's for sure." Sasha spoke

"Considering that was my first lock up in 7 years, it felt great to me. I like that aggressive side."

"I think you two could put on good matches down the road. Let's practice some more, then we'll get onto the good stuff."

Although Becky was sweating like crazy, she felt so good knowing at least her lock up was good. Now, we move onto the true test.. Bumping. She's not gonna lie, she was scared. Although her injury never left any long term problems, she wasn't sure how much her body could take. Sure, she was a personal trainer, and she was in pretty decent shape, but that didn't require you landing on a pretty hard matted surface every few seconds. On the outside she shows confidence, but on the inside she's dying of fear.

Sara tells Sasha to give Becky a shoulder tackle, and at this moment is was do or die for her. Becky stands in the middle of the ring and as Sasha gives her a shoulder tackle, she falls hard on the mat.

"Becky, I can see you need work on bumping a little bit. Did it hurt?"

"Fuck." She slips under her breath. She slowly gets up, shaking herself off in the process. That didn't feel great.

"Yeah, It did a lot, actually."

"It's gonna take some time to get used to it. Plus, the way you're doing it isn't the best way either. You're hesitant about it, and I understand. But, you need to commit 100% or else it could lead to more injuries. Sasha, can you do a quick bump real quick. Just fall on your back for me."

She does as she's told and Becky now sees how to do it. "Knowing you had a head injury before, you really need to get this down before moving onto anything else. For the next few weeks, you're in-ring work is just gonna be running the ropes, locking up and doing bumps. I'll have you with other people so that you can get a feel of how different it is to take bumps from different people. But just from that lock up, you and Sasha clicked."

Becky and Sasha glance at each other and both give a quick smile.

"You both can take a break. Come back in 10."

 **Sasha's POV**

I was really skeptical about Becky at first. I mean the way it sounded, it was as if she was some hot veteran coming in, ready to just take us all out. But the fact that she stopped for 7 years really stood out to me. It's hard to say if she's a veteran or not, because yes, she has been around the wrestling business since 2002, but she hasn't actually wrestled since 2006. I almost feel like looking up some of her past matches.. Does that sound stalker-ish? I mean all I'm doing is watching some wrestling, right? I don't know, I'll figure it out.

I see Becky getting out of the ring, slowly making her way into the locker room, and all I can do is stare at her. I'm not sure why, but she just draws my attention. It's not a bad feeling.. And it's not exactly good that I'm staring. I guess I'm just curious about her, that's all. I want to know more about her. One of these days, I should hang out with her for a little.

I should probably stop looking at her before anyone notices.

I realize that a few minutes have passed, so I quickly get up and jog out of the ring, into the locker room. I see Becky sitting down with her headphones on, I wonder what she's listening to. I give her a quick wave and she smiles and waves back. I signal to take off her headphones while taking a quick sip of water, and she actually listened.

"Hey, how'd it feel?"

"Definitely wasn't great, but I'll get my lass going in there. I didn't come all the way here to fail."

"You're really confident for someone who hasn't done this in a while."

Becky gives a quick laugh and shakes her head "Honestly, deep down, I'm so scared. I usually try to keep that inside and not show it. But I am scared."

"It's alright, Becky. You'll get the hang of it and time will fly by. All of a sudden you'll be on the main roster winning championships up there."

"Slow your roll, Sash. I'd like to focus on the present."

"Did you just call me 'Sash'?"

"Yeah, sorry. The accent."

"No, actually, I like it. No one's ever called me that, it sounds pretty neat, especially with an accent like that."

"Am I allowed to call you it, then?"

"Yeah, why not. By the way, I have a question."

I think it's better if I drag Charlotte and Bayley along with me, it'd make things less awkward and they can get to know Becky more as well.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Maybe we cou-"

"Sasha? Becky? Are you two ready to come back and train?"

Shit. Of course this would happen.

"You know what, I'll actually tell you after we train."

* * *

That was probably some of the roughest hours I've ever trained. Not only did I have to work with Becky alone, but she seems really stiff, those locks up got me a little sore. I'm currently icing my shoulder as I see Becky walk in limping from all the stuff she went though. I can't imagine how bad she feels.

"That was some of the hardest things I've ever went through. And that was only day 1." She spoke

"Yeah, I'll admit today was difficult for me as well. But eventually we'll both be fine, right?"

Becky looks at me with sort of a sarcastic smile "Let's hope so. But so, I remember you saying you had to ask me something?"

Shit, I forgot about this. I'm just gonna say it and hope for a positive answer. At least I'm trying to be nice, I don't want her to think I'm some cocky bitch, although I play one on TV, that's not who I am behind the scenes.

"I wanted to ask if.. Maybe one of these days we can hang out? We as in Charlotte, Bayley, you and I. We could go to the mall or something, you know?"

I see Becky nodding her head and letting out a 'Hmmm'. She picks up her gym bag and turns to me. "I wouldn't mind that. It'd be a great chance to get to know you guys and your little stories. Plus, I really need friends!" She says while laughing. Her laugh is so weird to me, but in a good way. She just seems to full of joy.

"Yeah, I'll have to talk to them and we'll set a date. Thanks for training with me today. I learned a few things along with you."

"Ah, it's no problem. It's nice when you have a person who knows what they're doing in the ring!"

She then picks up her keys and starts walking towards the exit of the locker room. While she's doing that, she walks over to me and holds her fist out. "I'll see you later, Sash. Have a good evening."

I gave her a fist bump, "You too." And with that, she left.

A fist bump? Sasha thought it was funny, and she doesn't know why, exactly.

 **Becky's POV**

That was intense. I've never been so nervous in my entire life. I'm really glad Sara and Sasha helped me out today, they know what they're doing and it'll help me get through this pretty quickly. For now, I just want to go home, shower and sleep. Maybe I'll somehow eat something, I'm not sure, I'm not in the mood to eat. I can already feel bruises on my upper left arm and my back. The ropes, Jesus the ropes burned my back badly. This is what I signed up for, though. This is something I want to do for as long as I can.

 **Narrator's** **POV**

Becky makes it home after a surprisingly short drive. Usually it takes forever to get to her apartment but this time it was easy, which is great for Becky because she's extremely tired and sore from all the work she did today. She walks up the stairs on a slump fashion, opens her door, tosses her keys onto the counter along with her gym bag and sits on the couch. She doesn't even worry about eating. All she does is pick up her Journal and writes.

 _'Day 1 finished. Sore, tired, but this is all going to be worth it in the end. I just know it. Sasha and Sara really helped me today, and I hope to tag along with them for some time. Sasha was nice and invited me to hang with her sometime. It'd be nice to have some wrestling friends. I really thought Sasha would be a person who was full of herself, but she's actually really cool. I think we could make great friends.'_


	7. Am I A Friend?

_'Come on, Becky! Let's go!'_

This is some of the hardest days of my life. Not only do I have to get back into shape, the sad part is I can't even last 5 minutes. I know in the long run I'll be able to go way longer, but damn this is intense. I've never felt closer to passing out than now.

"Please, Can I take a break? I feel like I'm about to faint."

"Alright, Becky, but you gotta learn to keep up or you'll end up _fired_." - Sara

That hit me real hard. I don't want to be fired. This was my life long dream, to be able to wrestle in the WWE. I'm already signed, I'm gonna do my best to not get released. I've seen what that can do to people. You can lose your passion for any job quickly when you get fired from it, especially when it's something you love. NXT is the place for me, there's so many amazing people.

As I get out of the ring, putting my hands on my head, trying to control my breathing, I see Bayley waving at me to go over to her. I just wanted to relax for a bit, but I better not ignore her, I don't want to be rude.

"He-y" Man, I can't even say a word without losing my breath.

"Hey, I see you're taking a break and stuff but I was just wondering if I could get your number? We should totally hang with Sasha and Charlotte, have a little get together!"

"Huh! Uh.. Yeah that'll-.. be fine." How did I manage to get that out?

"You know, Sasha and Charlotte are just chilling at the bicycle machine, we should go over and talk about it real quick. I'm sure they'd agree."

"Sounds fine, but let me go... *deep breath* get some water."

"I'll be waiting!"

I grab my water and come back to Bayley, we then walk over to where Sasha and Charlotte are. I can't stop thinking about how everyone does it here. They wrestle, train, travel, repeat almost everyday. It's crazy. I knew coming into this that it would be hectic but saying/thinking something and doing it are two totally different things.

"Hey guys! I was just talking to Becky and we were thinking if you guys wanted to get together maybe tomorrow or something."

"That's funny because I asked Becky a few days ago if all 4 of us could go out sometime." Sasha said with a small smile. She looked right at me while she said that and I couldn't help but return a smile. Her smile is nice. Is is weird thinking that? I'm not sure.

I look over at Charlotte, and she's holding both ends of a towel that's around her neck, also out of breath. She must have just finished cycling. She nods her head and gives the 'hold on a second' finger.

"That shouldn't be a problem.. I'm free tomorrow. What time and where?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the mall?" Sasha spoke

"Yeah, that'll be great, Dave n Busters is there so we should go!"

Charlotte puts her lips near my ear, "You have no idea how much Bayley loves Dave n Busters.." I giggled a little, but then I noticed a drip of sweat fall from her face to my shoulder. "Uh, _ew_!"

"Oh, come on, it's not gonna hurt you. I can't imagine how you'd be in the ring if we worked a long match."

"Wait, Were you whispering something about me?!"

"It's nothing bad, Lass. But.. What is Dave n Busters?

.

.

Hell- OW! What the heck Bayley?!" She did not just fucking hit me in the back!

"Sorry, didn't mean to hit that hard! But how could you not know what it is?!"

"Well I don't know, it never existed while I was in the states, and it's not in Ireland!" I snapped hitting her back on the back of her arm.

"Ow! Ugh, anyways, Dave n Busters is a place where you can play Games and Eat! There's a bar too, if you like to drink. There's so many games from Deal or No Deal to Doodle Jump to Air Hockey to Whammy, I could list them all! It can get really competitive, especially when I'm there. The food is great, too! You can win tickets, and you can trade the tickets in for prizes! And t-"

"I think she's got the gist of it, Bayls." Sasha says

"Yeah, I do. So tomorrow at what time?"

"I think 2 is a good time." Charlotte says

"Sounds fine to me!" - Bayley

"I'm down."

"Sasha?" All 3 of us say.

She smirks and laughs a bit. "Sounds like a deal."

'Becky, time for some more training!' Sara yells

"Guys, I gotta -"

"Wait! I still need your number!"

"Oh shit. Okay give me your phone." I enter my number and quickly rush to Sara before she starts yelling at me.

 **Next Day.**

"What to wear, what to wear."

I'm being picked up by Bayley because for the life of me I don't know where anything is. Thank god she'll be helping me around. I think I'm gonna go with black skinny jeans, a red pearl jam tank and some red vans. It's my go-to style, and I don't wanna get too fancy if we're gonna be at the arcade. Oh! Can't forget my snapback. I'm a simple girl, I only wear dresses, heels and wedges when I need to. Whenever I can dress comfortably, I will.

*Beep Beep*

I wonder if that's Bayley. *Ding ding*

 _'I'm here.'_

I don't wanna make her wait. I grab my keys, purse, wallet and phone and rush out the door.

"Hey! You all set!"

"Yeah, I had just finished getting ready when you texted."

"I always come at the right time. Let's go."

 _ **5 minutes later**_

"Jesus, Bayley, you're gonna get us killed!" This woman is mad! She drives like if she was in Nascar. I'm gripping the door and seat so hard my knuckles are turning white. I even made sure my seat buckle locked so I wouldn't be flying everywhere!

"Oh please, I know this place inside and out. Just sit back and relax."

"You almost hit a woman back there! Did you not see her crossing?!" I say twisting my body around, looking back to make sure no cops were nearby.

"I did."

I look up at the sky and put my hands together, "Dear god, help me. What is the speed limit?!"

"55."

I look over at the meter to see her going 90. "Is _THIS_ how you normally drive?!"

"Well... Ask Sasha and Charlotte, they know I'm a safe driver."

I give her the look of 'you're a psycho' and laugh with fear _"If we even make it."_

20 minutes of insane driving and we finally arrive at the mall. I quickly get out of the car and get on my knees.

"Land! Thank god you exist!"

"Oh, shut up, it wasn't that bad."

I look at her as if she was the craziest person in the world.

"There's Sasha and Charlotte."

They pull into a parking spot a few spaces next to us, and I book it to the car.

"What's the matter, Bec- Ohhhhhhh." She lifts her head up and her eyes widen "Bayley drove didn't she.." Charlotte says, then takes her thumb and glides it across her throat

I'm still shaking a bit and Sasha gets out of the car "It was the worst car ride ever."

"Bayley, what did you do to the poor girl?!" Sasha spoke

"Grow up! It wasn't that bad."

"Bayley.. We know how you drive. You need to slow down."

"Whatever. Let's go."

We head into the mall and I must say, it's huge. There's so many stores that I haven't heard of. I've been missing out.

"What's Ross?! What's Journeys?! Old Navy? I've never heard of these!"

"You're in for a treat. Ross is a good place to get clothes for cheap."

"I need to get some workout clothes.." I spoke. Fuck it, I'm gonna go in and enjoy this because lord knows when I'll be able to come back, especially since I was too scared to even look at what roads and directions we were going.

"I'll go in with you, Becky."

"Sasha and I will be at some other store. Meet back in about 20?"

"Okay Bayley."

"Are you okay, Becky? I know Bayley's an insane driver."

"You guys never warned me! I seriously was about to take over the wheel."

"Yeah, sorry about that. At least you're here!"

I give her a smug face before looking around for some leggings. I shuffle through some of the pants and find some nice red and black ones. Too bad it's not my size, but I found some nice dark blue ones in my size.

"What do you think about these?"

"How did you even change that fast?! They look good on you." Charlotte had on a pair that was neon green and black.

"I've done this multiple times, I know what I like."

"Teach me!" I then pick out a plain grey one and move onto shirts. I'm a simple girl, so I picked a plain black muscle shirt and a red tshirt. Onto the shoes now..

"Wow, there's not much to pick from here."

"We can always go to another store, we got about 10 minutes before meeting back up with the other 2."

"What stores sell nice gym shoes?"

"Well, footlocker is a few stores down, we also have shoe carnival. Let's pay for our stuff and we can go."

"That'll be $24.78." Wow, that's it? For 2 pants and 2 shirts?! That's a steal. I just hope these last long, though.

We travel along and Charlotte gets stopped by a fan, so she takes a quick picture with them. I can't wait until I get to be that well known.

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's cool. That was nice of you."

"Got to get as many fans as possible, you know what I'm saying?" She nudges my shoulder

"Gotcha. Ooooo!" I point to a nice pair of blue, black and white nike shoes. They also have some orange and purple on the sides and bottom. "I really like those. Oh my! Those look good as well!" A pair of pink and black ones catch my attention as well. "Charlotte I can't choose!"

"I'd go with the multi-colored one. They look cooler."

"I'm scared to look at the price.."

"Well, it's worth buying them, you know they'll last."

"Huh, You're right. My wallet is gonna cry after this though."

After purchasing my nifty pair of shoes, Charlotte and I head to where we're supposed to meet Sasha and Bayley. We waited a few minutes before they came out of some animal place.

"That dog was soooo cute Sasha! I really want it!"

"Bayley, you already have 3! You're not even home a lot so it wouldn't be good for them."

"Aww, come on!"

"Bayley..."

I see them arguing so I go up to them "What's all the blabbering about?"

"Bayley wants a dog, but she already has 3 and she's not home a lot!"

"Just one more will do it, I promise!"

"You said that last time."

"Ughhhh! You're no fun."

"Says the one who quits almost every game when they lose."

"Losing is not fun!"

"Can we head to Dave n Busters already?!" Charlotte yelled

"Yes, please! I'm starving." And with that we headed there.

"Wow, there really is a lot to do here." I walk in and there's a sea of people playing games left and right. I also hear a lot of children screaming, I hope they leave soon because I can't stand that. "It's really packed in here, though."

"It usually is. Hi, table for 4?" Bayley then pulls out her Dave n Busters card, so does Sasha and Charlotte. Wow, I certainly feel left out.

"I'm gonna put $50 worth of credits on my card."

"I guess we'll do the same."

"I need a card!"

I guess the lady heard me because she gave me a weird looking face. I think the accent is what's confusing her. "I'm from Ireland, hence the accent."

"Oh.. I'm sorry it just sounded different to me."

"No worries."

I get my card and I put only 30 dollars because I need to save the rest of my money for things I need. "I'll put 30."

"Why 30?" Bayley asks

"I need to save some money."

"Well.. Here, I can give -"

"Save it. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Plus, I wanna eat before I play. 30 please."

"Well I'll be in the arcade somewhere." Bayley bolts and we no longer can see her.

"Food, anyone?"

Charlotte, Sasha and I sit down and order some drinks, I got Root Beer because that is the shit! And for an appetizer I got some cheese fries, they sound good right now. I'm not sure what the other two got because I couldn't hear them with all the noise. We basically have to scream.

"How do you like it here so far?!" - Charlotte

"What?!"

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT HERE SO FAR?!"

"Oh! IT'S PRETTY COOL, I LIKE THE WARM WEATHER. BUT IT'S HARD GETTING AROUND BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHERE ANYTHING IS."

"WE CAN HELP WITH THAT. BAYLEY DRIVES CRAZY SO I'M SURE YOU DON'T WANT HER TO DRIVE YOU PLACES." - Sasha

"I'D HOPE SO."

Our appetizers came and it smells so good. Bayley was right, the food it great. Or at least, it smells good. Charlotte got some potato skins and Sasha got Chips and Salsa. I took a bite of the cheese fries and I'm in heaven. "THESE ARE GREAT."

"I'M SURE THEY ARE. THIS IS PRETTY GOOD TOO."

"THE SALSA IS GOOD HERE, SHOCKINGLY."

We eat for a few minutes and it suddenly quiets down. Never experienced that before. But hey, no more screaming kids!

"I'm gonna go find Bayley and play a bit."

"Sounds good. See yah."

"Bye Charlotte."

It's just Sasha and I sitting at the table and I gotta admit, I'm.. Nervous? Are my palms supposed to be a bit sweaty? Anyways, I guess I should start a conversation. "Do you mind if I get to know you a bit more?" I said with a smile

"Ask me anything."

"Well first.. Where were you born?"

"I'm from Fairfield, California, but my 'home' of sorts is Boston."

"Boston..?"

"Massachusetts."

"Oh, okay. Why is that?"

"I've been all over the US, but I call Boston my home because that's where I started my wrestling career. I've wanted to be a wrestler since I was 10, and when I was 18, I began training."

"Oh wow, so you've only been wrestling for 2-3 years. How long have you been signed to WWE?"

"I started in August of 2010, got signed in June of last year. I was shocked that I even got in, considering I only had barely 2 years under my belt."

"Well, they've signed people with no wrestling experience so it's not that big of a shocker."

"Yeah, I guess. But just me? Some girl who was under 100 pounds and wasn't that known. I mainly wrestled under Chaotic wrestling, won the title once. I've won some titles in other promotions too."

"That's great. It seems like you're good for only wrestling about 3 years."

"I think I learned pretty fast."

"Who was your inspiration?"

"Eddie Guerrero. He got me hooked on wrestling. I was actually there on RAW when they announced he had died. My heart dropped because I really wanted to see him live."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Without Eddie, there'd be no Sasha Banks."

"Well, I'm glad he exists then, aye?" That got her to smile. I love seeing her smile, it just warms my heart.

"Yeah.. any other questions you got for me?"

"You, Charlotte and Bayley seem so close.. How exactly did you guys become friends?"

"We all started around the same time. And I have great chemistry with the both of them in the ring. Although, I seem to have good chemistry with everyone. Even you!"

"Ah well, you and I both know what we're doing."

"We just hung out and I can't really even pinpoint when we became best friends, it just sort of happened."

"That's the best way sometimes."

"Yeah but they can be annoying as fuck." She chuckles and eats another chip

"I can see Bayley being that, Charlotte, not so much."

"Exactly."

"Are you friends with any other woman there?"

"Well, yeah. But not as close as I am with the other 2."

"Ah, I see." As I say that we both just kinda pause and stare at each other for a few seconds. She just smiles at me, her fingers crossed in front of her and it melts my heart. Sasha seems to trigger me in a way. I wipe my hands on my jeans because they're still sweaty. Then I see her pull out her phone and a few seconds later, she turns the phone to me. "Doesn't he look so good?"

What? Why is she showing me a picture of Roman?

"Uhh.. I guess? I mean he's okay."

"What do you mean okay? He's a good looking man if you ask me."

"Meh."

"How about him?" She shows me a picture of Kota Ibushi

"Not my type."

"Asians are so cute, though!"

" _Ssuuurreeee_."

"What about this guy?" And she shows me a random man I don't know

"I don't know who that is but I'm not interested." I'm feeling a little stuck considering I'm not who she thinks I am..

"Really? None of them are attractive to you?"

"Nah."

"That's weird."

"Not really."

I've only known Sasha for about 2 weeks now and I'm already developing some sort of.. crush on her. Just a little tiny bit. Her smile is to die for. But judging by what she just did, she's straight so my chances with her are dead.

'Ugh, stop it Becky. You can't have a crush on her already, you're just getting to know her!'

"Are you two gonna join us or are we gonna have to drag you?!"

"Damn Bayley, where'd you come from?!"

"Don't have to know. Come on, I need someone to compete against me in air hockey. Charlotte won't do it!"

"I guess I'll go ahead and step in!" Air Hockey was a favorite of mine, I'm beast at it. Although, I haven't played it in a while so we'll see if I still have my Irish Charm. Thank god Bayley came and pulled me out from that situation.

"Get ready to get your lass beat!"

"Eat your words, Becky!"

It gets a little intense because her and I are both staring at each other like two stray cats ready to fight. I slowly pick up the puck and take the first shot without her noticing. Bayley wasn't ready for this, because it went straight into her side. As soon as she realized what had happened, she slammed her hands on the table.

"Hey, no fair!"

"Don't stare at me, pay attention to the puck!"

She let out a deep sigh as she took the puck out and hit it. Back and forth we go, shots getting harder and harder. Eventually I manage to get it in her side again.

As the game got more intense, I have 6 and she has 4. One more is all I need to win this, and she's not happy. Charlotte and Sasha are recording this moment, preparing for a possibly rage attack from Bayley. She hits it towards me and I shot back with all the force I had, which made the puck go flying into a crowd of people. "Shit!"

"Get it before someone notices!" - Bayley

"Sasha, you're the smallest! You get it!" - Charlotte

"Really?! Fuck! Hey, excuse me. Sorry!" She quickly picks it up and gives it to Bayley

"Sorry!" I yelled. *clack* "Hey?!"

"Finally, I'm catching up! Payback!"

"Two can play at this game. Hey Bayley, a fan is trying to get your attention!"

"Wha?!" She turns around and I hit the puck, which goes so close to her side. She quickly turns around and shouts "Becky!" And as the puck returned, I hit it once more and it slipped into the pocket.

"Boom!"

"Jesus, Becky! No faaiiirrrr!"

"I got brains." Charlotte and Sasha laugh as Bayley storms off. "I'll go talk to her." Charlotte spoke.

"Wanna shoot basketballs or something?" - Sasha

"Basketball sounds good. I'm great at it!"

"We'll see about that." She smirked and took my arm, dragging me to the hoops.

"3, 2, 1, Go!"

It's kinda hard to see and hear how much Sasha is getting considering there's music on now and shit's gotten a bit crazy. I've missed more shots than I thought I would. I am going really fast though, which is probably why I'm missing them. Sasha on the other hand, I see her taking her time. The game is finished after a minute and... she won.

"Congrats, I must say you're the better shooter!"

"Well, considering I wasn't rushing, I made every shot that I did. I saw you racing like a mad man, patience is key."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"

"Also, you're shooting isn't the best either. You're almost chucking it."

"Well duh! I have to get it in there some how!"

"Come here and watch." She shows me how to shoot and I guess it takes a lot of wrist work too. "Try."

It felt very weird because I'm not used to doing it. I guess I didn't put my hands right because Sasha came up from behind me and held the ball how it should be. She kinda has her arms around me and it's a weird feeling to me, especially since I don't know her that well. I quickly said okay just to get her off me, I don't want things to get awkward. I shot the ball and I'll be honest, it's gonna take a lot of time before I get used to it. "Uh, is there something else we should play?"

"Bayley wants to leave."

"Why?!"

"She's mad over the hockey game still."

"Seriously?"

"Look, Bayley and I can go and you and Sasha can stay if you want."

I feel just a tad awkward staying with Sasha alone, we still don't know each other that well.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I gotta get home anyways."

"If it's okay with Sasha, I'm fine I guess."

"I guess we can. Good luck, Char."

I can tell Bayley has a short temper. Maybe I can help her on that. They leave and once again, Sasha and I are just left here.

"I'm gonna play some Deal or No Deal, wanna come?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Pick case number 6 Becks!"

"Alright! Alright."

The only cases left are 11, 19 and 5. I picked case number 7. I look to see how much tickets each case could possibly contain:

 _50_

 _30_

 _80_

 _125_

 _45_

Case number 6 had 50, which isn't too bad but still bad.

The guy in the game offered me 38 tickets, which of course I declined.

"Which case, Sasha?"

"Hmmm.. go 19."

 _'30 tickets!'_

Offer: _46 tickets._

"No deal!" I slam the red button

"Okay... I'm getting nervous now."

"Choose 5."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

 _'45 tickets!'_

"Damn."

Offer: _71_

"Man fuck it, no deal."

"Case 11 could have 80 or 125. Do I switch cases?"

"I say no."

"Here goes nothing."

 _'Your case has.. 80 tickets!'_

"Not too bad."

"Nice."

I sigh and turn to Sasha, "I'm not the biggest arcade person. It kinda gets boring to me after a while."

"Neither am I. I just did this so we could all hang."

"Wanna go somewhere else? Or just sit and chat? Or both?"

"Considering we barely ate here, I'm still hungry. I think we can go to chilis or something."

"Never had chilis."

"Let's go there then!"

"I'll take a Water, and for my meal I'll have the sliders."

"Hmm.. I'll also have a water, but I'll take the chicken fajitas." As soon as the waitress writes it down, he walks away and I turn to Sasha. "So.. I do have a few more questions for you, if you don't mind me asking.."

"It's fine, ask away."

"How did your family react to you wanting to be a wrestler?"

"My mom was totally against it at first. It was just something she never thought I'd want to do. My cousin is actually snoop dog, and every time he'd go to a wwe event I'd beg him to take me. He took me backstage a few times and it was amazing. I actually went to Church and the priest had said if anyone wants to say something and have people pray for them, come up. I went up there and I told them that I was going to try out for wrestling school, and everyone laughed at me. I was so upset that day, but I knew I was gonna prove people wrong. The school had held a training camp and whoever impressed them the most would get to be trained for free for a while. I was the only girl there, and I beat everyone. Of course, I had literally no money, so I went there and worked my ass off to impress them. I cleaned up after shows just to get paid to pay for my training, and after that I went back to the same Church and stood in front of everyone, I said "I got accepted." And that was it. Then I got signed to WWE, which no one thought I could do, and I did. I proved them wrong AGAIN. I used to be cautious of my looks because I'm not the best looking woman. But I realized that it shouldn't matter, I wanted this and now it's mine. Sorry for the ramble, but If I was gonna explain I might as well explain everything. I even failed my driving test 2 or 3 times."

"It's nice to hear your story, actually. And I think you're very beautiful, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Aww, thank you." That got her to blush. I can be smooth at times.

"That was great though, proving everyone wrong and silencing the haters. People don't understand how much a dream coming true means to someone until they feel it themselves."

"Very true."

"And you're related to Snoop? That's also great."

"Yeah, bitter sweet. Some people think I got signed into WWE because of him."

"Ahh, that's a crack of shit. They don't understand how hard it is to get into here. I know it took Natalya years to get into WWE."

"That reminds me, I have a question for you. Had you not gotten injured, where do you think you'd be now?"

"I'd like to say I'd be the most popular women's wrestler in the indies."

"Wow, that's a very bold statement."

"I would've."

"Chicken Fajitas?"

"Me!"

"Sliders?"

"Right here."

"These fajitas smell good. Have you ever had them?"

"They're decent. Not the best."

"Eh, worth a shot." I put everything I could possibly fit into the taco from chicken to cheese to sour cream, green peppers, you name it. I take a bite and my first reaction? As Sasha said, decent. It's good enough though.

Next thing I know we're done and we paid for everything. Time flew by, I guess we just talked and ate a lot. We decide to call it a day, and she takes me to my apartment. "Thanks for the ride home, Sash."

"Well, how else were you gonna get home?" She says with a 'duh' attitude

"Taxi, walking, I would've found a way."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Anyways, I'll see you later."

"Wait."

"Yes?" I put my hand on the door and duck down into the car. She smiles and oh god, that smile kills me.

"Thanks for hanging with me today. It was nice getting to know each other. Do you mind if we hang again sometime?"

"No! We can never do that again!" I wait a few seconds and then laughed. She seemed a bit disappointed for a second there. "Just kidding Sasha, yeah I don't mind." I stick my tongue out and she rolls her eyes

"Cool."

"Alright, See you later Sash."

 **' _Today was a great day, besides Bayley not being the best sport. I got to know Sasha a bit more, I wish I had gotten to know Charlotte and Bayley more, but there's always next time. Sasha seems so cool, her smile is to die for, I can't get it out of my head. I need to stop thinking about the whole basketball situation, it's just something 'friends' do. Am I even considered a friend? Not sure. Anyways, back to training in the ring.'_**

* * *

 **Okay, so I know it's kind of a slow build but I'm not the best at writing this type of stuff. I'm not the most descriptive, and that's because I really don't have a creative mind. But to the people who still read this, thanks so much. I'll try to pick up the pace soon. This chapter was filled with a lot of talking but again, not creative.**


End file.
